legend_of_aurrumfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuna Ouran
Yuna Ouran is a main character from the Legend of Aurrum -series. She's one of the herbalists of the group and is the trusted assistant of Berry Hart. Description Yuna is a young woman from Flavum, a city in Ventus. She has long, pitch black hair with steel blue eyes and usually wears a light pink, traditional Ventusian yukata decorated with flowers and butterflies in all shades of pink and purple. She ties her hair in a ponytail with a dark pink ribbon. Berry once described her as the most beautiful girl of Aurrum. Personality Yuna has a very calming and peaceful aura. She's kind and willing to help other no matter what situation they're in. She's very quiet but speaks up when she needs to. She's very forgetful because of her rare sickness. In-story First Generation Book 1: The birth of a rebellion Yuna is first seen in the 17th chapter, welcoming the rebellion from their trip to Ignis together with Shego Moon. She's seen hanging out with the boy quite often as the two appear to be close friends. In the final chapter, Shego interrupted a training session to reveal that Yuna has fainted and Berry immediately rushed to the laboratorium to help her out. In this chapter, it's revealed that Yuna has a rare and dangerous form of Oblivia, a sickness that affects the braincells. Yuna spends her last moments in the book in her room. Backstory Yuna Ouran is a Ventusian girl, born and raised in the small, beachside city, Flavum. Her father taught her how to use defensive magic, but after a while Yuna decided that she'd rather use her ability for healing purposes, after meeting an old herbalist lady who worked in a potion shop near where Yuna lives. The young girl visited the lady nearly every day and learned more about healing. She even helped her around in the shop. The two of them got an unbreakable bond, Yuna would wake up early in the morning to help open up the shop and leave late in the evening, hours after the closing time. Unfortunatly, one morning, the Ouran family gets a message saying that the lady passed away the night before because of old age. Yuna shut herself in her room afterwards, only coming out to eat something, only to shut herself back in again. One morning though, she got out of her room and without saying anything to her parents, went to the lady's shop and opened it up. She continued managing the shop on her own for a few months until the return of the spirits. After the news of a rebellion who were out to protect the creatures, Yuna decided to look for them and join them, since she found spirits fascinating creatures and doesn't want them to get harmed. She became close friends with Berry and Shego afterwards and became Berry's trusted assistant. Trivia * Yuna had witnessed the use of dark magic when she was a child, which killed her mother. This has left her pretty scarred.